A Box of Strawberries and Chocolates
by kenji1104
Summary: MY first ever Valentine's day special one-shot featuring everybody's favorite 5D's pairing, Yusei and Aki! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**A Box of Strawberries and Chocolates**

**Rua: Hi! This time I'll be speaking at the foreword since kenji1104 is…**

**kenji1104 is watching his childhood anime, Digimon Adventure 01.**

**kenji1104: OI RUA! Is a collab of Digimon and 5D's good? *thinks of crazy and unrealistic thoughts.**

**Rua: O-of c-course not! That would be ridiculous not to mention LAME! Because of popular demand, everyone wants a chapter two of Kidnapped! Next, some of your readers want the next chapter of Misadventures and finally many are expecting the Western 5D's story!**

**kenji1104: Hmmm… Damn, I have such a big schedule… *checks reviews for Our Most Precious Treasure**

…

**kenji1104: WUT DA PACK? WHY ONLY TWO REVIEWS?**

**Rua: This is gonna turn ugly so… Yugioh 5D's and me does not belong to kenji1104!**

**kenji1104: I SLEPT LATE FOR TWO NIGHTS ON CLASS DAYS IN WRITING THHHHIIIIISSS!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: LOL, I was really shocked to have only two reviews of the prequel-one shot, maybe you guys really want chapter 2 of Kidnapped or the next chap of Misadventures?**

**

* * *

**

Izayoi Aki wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, she sighed, melting chocolates wasn't supposed to be this hard!

Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, the 14th day of February, the day of lovers and hearts.

She stirred continuously; the rich and delicious aroma entered her nose. It made her want to eat it…

"No! No! No! This is for Yusei! Not for me!" She scolded herself, shaking her head left and right.

"Aki, dear is there something wrong?" Her mother, Setsuko asked from one of the rooms in their house.

"Nothing Mama!"

Yep, Yusei, she wants Yusei to be her Valentines but she's completely unsure if he would return her feelings, she led out a deep sigh.

'_Am I just a friend to him? Nothing more?' _She started thinking pessimistically, she stopped stirring.

Her eyes looked down at the melted chocolate then she knew the reason why she was melting it, Yusei.

That's right; she shouldn't let negative things cloud her determination, her determination to give Yusei a box of shaped chocolates made with care (and pure love if you don't mind adding).

She succeeded after two failures, one was scorched/ burned while the last failure is when Setsuko accidentally hit the big bowl of melted chocolate and it fell to the floor.

She wiped the sweats again, the chocolate was properly melted, shining and seems smooth. It was a success…

She flashed a satisfied smile, her apron's all dirty from some minor spilling but she's ready to shape them…

* * *

_One week ago…_

"_Have any plans for February 14 Aki-neechan?" Rua asked, holding his backpack with one hand._

"_February 14?" Aki asked, raising her eyebrows._

"_Don't you know? Valentine's Day of course!" Rua replied, Ruka smiled at her._

_Aki stopped on her tracks, the twins noticed and also stopped._

"_Aki-san?"_

"_I-I don't know…" Aki looked down on the ground, just who will be her Valentine?_

_She only views Bruno as a friend, Jack well… A jackass, she doesn't feel anything about Crow but only friendship… So that leaves… Yusei…_

"_Aki-neechan, are you alright?" Rua asked, putting his hands on the back of his head._

_Aki looked up to the boy and smiled at him "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry."_

"_Are you sure? You looked down just awhile." Ruka said; her face full of worry and concern for the girl they treated as a big sister._

"_It's…"_

"_You don't have a Valentine?" Ruka pointed out, fully knowing what was clouding her thoughts._

_Seeing how Aki gasped, she fixed a smile._

"_Oh don't worry, I'm SURE," She winked at Rua "you'll find someone right Rua?"_

_Rua grinned "Yeah! I'm verrrryyy sure you'll find a nice guy!"_

_Aki looked at the two in confusion "What?"_

"_Aww come on Aki-neechan, you know who were talking about!" Aki blushed a deep red shade._

_Aki looked at Ruka for help but instead, Ruka winked at her with a 'you know who he is' look._

_

* * *

_

"I wonder how they will be shaped." Aki asked herself, thinking deeply.

Hearts are already getting old and common for Aki, angels? Nope.

A Stardust Dragon head? Too hard… Besides there's no shaper for it, rose? It's for Yusei not Aki's!

Aki's thoughts went deeper, she remembered Yusei… His hair…

'_His hair's like… like a…'_

**Crab…**

That's it! CRAB!

Aki quickly opened one kitchen drawer and searched in the pile of many shapers, shapers she bought days ago, she threw a cat shaper away, this time a dog, threw it, she dig deeper, her fingers searching for the crab shaper. She moved her right pointing finger to the right and something pricked her.

She pulled out her right hand and looked at the affected finger, it was bleeding…

"Tch." She went to the sink and turned on the faucet, cool water came out, washing away the blood and washing the wound clean…

Next, she walked at a medical box located near the first floor bathroom and took some bandages; she carefully wrapped her finger with a small roll of bandages.

She went back to the kitchen and searched for the crab shaper; this time fortunately (Without any pain) she was able to locate the said shaper.

After what seemed like an hour, it was finished…

Aki looked at her work with pride and joy, 20 crab-shaped homemade chocolates are ready to be put in the rectangular hard box she bought along with the multiple shapers, the pink gift wrapping is beside it.

Carefully putting the chocolates she worked on for a long time in the box, she made sure they looked organized before she covered the box the chocolates were in with the box's lid.

She didn't wrap it up yet, she still have a letter to write, a love letter for Yusei since she cannot bring herself to confess to him her feelings personally.

* * *

"Dear Yusei…" Aki started, writing in an elaborate penmanship and carefully wrote on the clean paper with her black pen.

"You must know, the first time I met you during the Fortune Cup, I despised you, it wasn't until you told me to think for myself that I felt something to you, I don't know what that feeling was until you saved me again and reunited me with my parents.

Since then, I felt attached to you, like you were so close to me, I don't know why but you're so important to my life after the war against the Dark Signers, after those events… The feelings I felt towards you… I now know what it is… Love, I fell in love with you. I've been meaning to tell you my true feelings but every time I want to tell you, my tongue get's tied up, I can't say it to you. Please, if you're reading this letter, I want to tell you something…

That I love you.

Sincerely yours,

Izayoi Aki."

* * *

Aki sighed and looked down at the finished later with a sad face.

"Will he even bother read it? Or will he even care?" She asked herself, again she shook her head.

Yusei isn't the man who harshly rejects or ignores something! He usually gives everything time not just throws it away like nothing…

She placed the letter on a white small envelope and placed it on top of the chocolate box, next she took a roll of the pink gift wrap and properly covered the box and the letter, and she tied up a red ribbon.

"Done…"

* * *

She managed to reach the Poppo Time District where the boy's apartment is, she hid behind a wall on Zora's shop, taking peek of the main door of the apartment.

"Are you sure Yusei ain't gonna come with us for a drink tonight?" Crow asked after walking out of the door, he was soon followed by Jack Atlas.

"He told me he has other plans." Jack grumbled.

"And did he tell you?" Crow questioned, Jack shook his head.

"No, I asked him if it's about the engine but he said no, kind of important judging on the seriousness on his tone."

Crow sighed as the two friends passed by the fountain and by Aki who they aren't even aware of that she's there.

"Oh well, it looks like there's only 3 of us whose gonna drink tonight. Wish I had a Valentine."

Jack scoffed "Like that will happen."

"Do you think Aki's available this Valentine's?" Crow suddenly asked, Aki shook her no.

Jack snorted "Like that will happen, you and I know that Izayoi's crazy for Yusei."

Crow sighed in defeat "It seems me and Bruno are only the ones whose not gonna get a girl. Yusei has Aki…"

"Providing if Yusei likes her back." Jack interrupted. Aki suddenly had a killing intent upon the blonde man.

"You have Carly… Wait wait wait wait! Why aren't you with Carly tonight?" Crow suddenly remembered, Jack and Crow stopped at their tracks.

"Cause I don't want to." Jack blatantly replied, Aki couldn't hear more of their conversation when they have gone too far for her to hear.

Aki came out from her hiding spot, the box of chocolates pressed against her chest, from what she heard from Crow and Jack's conversation, Yusei wasn't inside, so Bruno was the only one left…

Fortunately…

"GUYS WAIT UP!" Bruno called out, running towards the two, Aki managed to hide again before she was spotted by the blue-haired mechanic.

'_Well, that leaves no one in the garage so it's all clear…' _Aki thought, she ran inside the garage door, going down the steps, she located Yusei's desktop computer table and placed the box near the keyboard.

She smiled, her mission a success, she was about to leave through the door when a sound of a D-wheel entered her ears…

"Oh no…" She breathed out in horror.

**Yusei…**

Her mind panicked, she looked around for a good place to hide, the couch is out of the question, Yusei usually relaxes there after he goes home, the shelves? Of course not!

She caught sight of the big boxes stocked in a corner and she hid between them, just then, the garage door opened with the sound of Yusei's sigh, Aki peeked at a small vertical opening and saw Yusei remove his jacket and turned on the computer.

'_He didn't notice it yet…'_

She then heard a few clicks from the computer mouse and a familiar music played around the room.

**The way you say the things you do  
The softness of the words you choose  
The times that you can read my mind  
And take my worries out of sight**

**Your fingers touching on my lips  
And say a kiss is still a kiss  
And when you look at me I see  
I see the pain that you had to feel**

Yusei slumped on his chair; he seemed tired in Aki's eyes but what's bugging her is that Yusei isn't the type of person to hear these kinds of music…

**"You must've had a broken heart, to love me the way do  
Must've been so torn apart, I can see it when I look at you  
All the meaning that is in your eyes, the love you give will never die  
And I knew right from the start, you must've had a broken heart" **Yusei started singing along.

Aki felt like lightning struck her; the song seems to strongly resemble her experiences, her heart started pumping faster.

"**You seem to have that certain smile  
I can't forget after a while  
The day you walked into the room  
At once I knew the hurt that you'd been through"**

She was trying her best to hold back her tears, the song reminds her of her life when she was still the Black Rose Witch, so full of pain and hatred, her heart shattered from the mistreatment of society not until she met Yusei, then after knowing of Divine's false love, a love that was just using her for his own personal gains, the pain became more unbearable, couldn't she be truly loved? Does she even deserve such a thing?

"**You must've had a bro—"**Yusei was cut off when he noticed the box near the keyboard, he stopped the music player.

Aki wiped the tears; this was the moment of truth…

"Who gave this?" She heard Yusei asked himself.

Aki tugged her hands on her chest, her heartbeat was getting faster.

Yusei finally removed the gift wrappings and his eyes widened at a box and a sealed letter…

Yusei first opened the letter. His eyes scanned across the content, Aki could tell how much Yusei was so affected, his eyes widened beyond capacity and his hands were shaking.

"PS: There's a box of chocolates I made for you, please eat it and I hope it taste nice…" Yusei said, he placed the letter down at the table and remove the lid of the box.

"CRAB SHAPE?" Yusei exclaimed, his reaction looks so hilarious that Aki giggled mentally upon seeing his dumbfounded face.

Yusei managed to calm himself from his outburst; he took one of the crab-shaped chocolates.

"Geez that Aki, she shouldn't bother sending chocolates…" Yusei said before munching on the chocolate.

Aki looked at the ground in disappointment.

"But I'm lying if I said they weren't delicious…" Yusei added, Aki gasped, he liked it?

"Happy Valentine's Day Aki…" Yusei said to himself. Aki blushed red.

"YO YUS!" Crow suddenly boomed out from the door, Yusei opened a drawer and hid the box of chocolate there and the letter. He acted like it was nothing and was just simply minding his own business.

"Wanna go out for lunch? We saw your D-wheel passing by and we figured out if you want to eat outside." Crow grinned at the raven-haired duelist.

"Let's go." Yusei said with a smile, turning off the computer and the lights.

* * *

And they left, unaware that a certain girl is hiding inside that room, Aki jumped out from the box, her face full of giddiness as she ran out of the apartment and towards her house.

'_Yusei liked it! Yusei liked it' _She screamed mentally, finally days of hard work paid off!

"_But I'm lying if I said they weren't delicious…" _Yusei's voice echoed through her mind and she couldn't help but squeal in delight on her way home. Not minding the pedestrians who were giving her looks.

Aki opened the main door to their house and closed it behind her; she slowly sat down at the floor, tired from all the running.

Her face was full of happiness and excitement, Yusei… Yusei liked the chocolates! Her heart felt like it was flying.

"Aki! Someone just gave you some Valentine's gift at the dinner table!" Setsuko called out from upstairs, knowing Aki was there when she heard her close the door.

Aki became suspicious of her mother's tone but discarded it and went to the dining room and soon enough, she found two small boxes, a letter and a bouquet of red roses.

Aki slowly walked through the gifts, who sent these? Who is her secret admirer?

She chose to open the two boxes first, she remove the lid of the first box and was surprised when it contained fresh strawberries, her favorite fruit, how could anyone know of her favorite fruit? Only her mother and father knew…

She decided to taste them later and proceeded to open the gift-wrapped box. When she opened them, they were cream puffs, Aki was still wondering who sent these as she tasted on the strawberries which were sweet and the cream puffs were tasty because of the filling. She smelled the bouquet of red roses and sniffed them; the aroma smells so nice…

Now to sate her curiosity, she picked up the sealed envelope and ripped the envelope open

* * *

"Dear Aki

I don't know how to write letters like this but I want you to meet me tonight… Maybe at around 6:30 pm? I want to tell you something, face to face.

PS: Go to the roller skating arcade, yes, the very same arcade we have gone to practice your 'center of gravity' Sorry for the awfully short letter but I hope you understand. And oh, will you be my Valentine?

Sincerely Yours,

Fudo Yusei."

* * *

Aki dropped the letter from her hands down to the wooden floor out of shock.

Yusei… Yusei sent here these gifts… That answers the question why wasn't he there at the apartment, he left to give them but when he arrived she wasn't there!

Seems like they almost left the same time, Aki's hot tears fell on the letter. The news was all so shocking to her, she likes him and he likes her back…

* * *

**Yusei was her Valentine… And she was his Valentine…**

**She gave him a box of chocolates while he gave her a box of strawberries…**

**This turns out to be the best day of her life! And tonight, they'll have their first 'official' date.**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Valentines to you all!**

**Hope you have a good time with your partners in the day of hearts and love!**

**I myself don't have a Valentine 'cause I never had a girlfriend my whole life! Honestly speaking.**

**Credits goes for Westlife for the song: You Must've Had a Broken Heart.  
**

**NEWS!:**

**I'm gonna multi-task on the next chapter of Misadventures and Kidnapped so expect some late updates.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
